List of Associated Production Music
444 444 is a OST (original soundtrack) from Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown ''that has been played during Mission 5 - 444 (hence its name). * "'Atelier Girls" - Plays when the Terran Federal Union's Atelier Unit goes into action for the first time. * "After Kassala" - The Rah-Rah-Robot fights against NRC aircraft, tanks, artillery and soldiers stationed in Asmara, Eritrea. * "It Came From Lake Chad" - While Mel Danger is being deployed in process, the scene cuts to an epic dogfight, which happens off the coast of Sitka, Alaska. A Building Panic '''A Building Panic is composed by James Horner. It occurs when the RMS Titanic is about to sink, which is heard in James Cameroon's 1995 film Titanic. *"Ducanger of Denali" - Nat, Molly, Walter and Layla try to rescue Shyahtsoo, her granddaughter and Connie Williams with the beam from a collpsing building that is caught on fire by a firebombing campaign that the South Vietnam Air Force had done, but they failed, and Shyahtsoo told the Mabrays to leave promptly and run away from it (just before Weiss Schnee, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and the rest of his friends would arrive). This would be a reference to when Gen and Kimie try to save Shinji, Eiko and Daikichi from the engulfed collapsing building before they would either get burned, and/or get crushed by it, which was seen in Barefoot Gen. A Girl Loved in the Moonlight A Girl Loved in the Moonlight 'is a song composed by Akimitsu Honma and sung by Rie Sugimoto heavily based on Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished: The Final Chapter's Lilia soundtrack as part of the Rie Sugimoto/Lilia soundtrack * '"The Thing Returns" - plays when Seong-kyeong tells about why the infected somehow transformed into hostile creatures that is assimilated by the Thing and caused massive clash with The Thing's monsters and the infected eachother * "Buckland" - Plays when Kira Buckland tells about Massie Block's plans for the New Central Powers A Wedding in the Field of the Cage "A Wedding in the Field of the Cage" is played in the final cutscene of Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation, where Victor Voychek attends a wedding of Lieutenant Toscha Mijasik and Ludmila Tolstaya as its best man before a ceasefire between Emmeria and Estovakia is being held next week. That wedding must've been held in an outdoor field of a prison camp before switching back to Gracemeria where you can see Marcus Lampert ("Shamrock") still alive after being crashed on a fighter plane while on a mission to stop Chandlier, and only this time, on a wheelchair. *"Old Rivals Reunited" - The former Celebrity Super Stumpers champions (Jessie Winchester, Matt Ross, Joey Hernandez, Isabell Thompson, Lina Jones, Andrew Hill, Samantha Jenkins, and Derek Sato) finally reunite with Ms. Frizzle's class (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li) and eventually became friends. Aegukka "Aegukka" (Chosŏn'gŭl: 애국가, lit. "Patriotism Song") officially translated as the "Patriotic Song" is the national anthem of North Korea. It was composed in 1945 as a patriotic song celebrating independence from Imperial Japanese occupation and was adopted as the state anthem in 1947. *"The Nuclear Missile" - North Korea launches a nuclear missile, making it the first nuclear-capable country to use nuclear weapons during World War III. Alice Blue Gown Alice Blue Gown is a popular song written by Joseph McCarthy and Harry Tierney. The song, which was inspired by Alice Roosevelt Longworth's signature gown, was first performed by Edith Day in the 1919 Broadway musical Irene. In 1920 the song was recorded and released. Artists who have recorded the song include Duke Ellington, Martha Wainwright, Kate & Anna McGarrigle, Glenn Miller, Wayne King, Frank Sinatra, Chet Atkins and Lenny Breau. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Sung by many kid heroes during the afterparty, that made the grownups waltz. That's also right before Paul White protests the song by not waltzing, and when he stopped the applause by tapping the glass, he even had to sing "The Journey Home." Later, it became a song to torture the kid heroes and USRAC soldiers (as a The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie reference of Viktor the Tough Fish torturing his fellow patrons, especially SpongeBob and Patrick with the Goofy Goober theme song) to see that who sings this song first is the culprit. Alien (Black Mesa Theme) Alien is a music composed by Joel Nielsen that is heard in the Xen chapter of Black Mesa, the remake of Half-Life 1. * "The Thing Returns" - Plays when the K-Z infected transformed into monstrosities that the Thing assimilated for the very first time as seen by Sandy Fox's recon drone. * "Eek, A Ghoul!" - The International Space Station uses cameras to observe the aftermath of the Last Day. Aloha Oe "Aloha Oe" is an arrangement of Queen Liliuokalani's Hawaiian song composed by J. Dufourny, and Hans Haider have license to release to Selected Sounds (APM Music). It seems to be semi-associated with the morning and characters sleeping. The It was released from the Selected Sound music library album ST 175 - Hawaii & South Pacific in 1985; however, the original version was released as far back as 1969 from the Carmen music library album Carmen-2006 - The Aloha Hawaiians - Beautiful Isle of Somewhere. *"Prologue" - Su Ji-Hoon enters his home village, Gyeongyeong. *"Former Glory" - Su Ji-Hoon, after having enjoying the first day after life on Earth finally recovered from the Last Day, goes to sleep. This song continued on when he woke up on the second day, showing people enjoying the abundance of flora and fauna. Arirang "Arirang" (아리랑; a.ɾi.ɾaŋ) is a Korean folk song that is often considered to be the anthem of Korea. There are about 3,600 variations of 60 different versions of the song, all of which include a refrain similar to, "Arirang, arirang, arariyo (아리랑, 아리랑, 아라리요)" It is estimated the song is more than 600 years old. "Arirang" is included twice on the UNESCO Intangible Cultural Heritage list. South Korea successfully submitted the song for inclusion on the UNESCO list in 2012. North Korea also successfully submitted the song for inclusion in 2014. In 2015, the South Korean Cultural Heritage Administration added the song to its list of important intangible cultural assets. *"Arirang, Araring, Arariyo" - The residents of Gyeongyeong (Su Ji-Hoon's village that turned out to be completely untouched after the Last Day) are singing this song when the healing rainstorm is about to start. The healing rainstorm is being obeyed by everyone Aslan Gibi Yarim Var "Aslan Gibi Yarim Var" ("My Lover is Like a Lion" in Turkish) is one of these popular Turkish folk songs. Hence its name, it's also probably a love song, in which a lover could feel like a lion. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" -- Turkish and Ottoman musicians play this song by guitar, electric piano and microphone while the orchestra is playing while in the Silbervia Conference and the Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference while people were clamoring at the same time. Auferstanden aus Ruinen "Auferstanden aus Ruinen" (German for "Risen from Ruins") is a German patriotic song that was the national anthem of East Germany during its existence from 1949 to 1990. *"Code Yellow" - Played during a National People's Army parade in East Berlin while Su Ji-Hoon was watching TV after Ms. Frizzle's class arrived *"The Eleventh Hour" - Played during General Konstantin Rosenhain's funeral after being shot on the hip by Carlos Ramon. Baker's Dozen Baker's Dozen is heard in the prologue of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, where you can see Sgt. Matthew Baker and his squad meet up with the new members of his own squad while in England, just before deploying to the Netherlands in time for Operation Market Garden. *"Assembling the Team" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew members, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door and the Preschool Girls meet up together with a lot of fictional characters in preparation for the Buttertoast Alliance's first mission: the Battle of Asmara. They all stay in a military camp in the Ciudad de Victoria, the capital city of the Estado ni Cristo. ''Barefoot Gen'' Closing Credits Theme Song The Barefoot Gen'' closing credits theme song''' is heard in the closing credits of an anime film based on a historical war horror-drama manga, Barefoot Gen. You can hear it while seeing the paper lanterns floating over the river at the sunset, and then, at night. Floating paper candles to be exact are also included. In the end of the credits, a starry sky can be seen too. The most important thing of all is that when Gen fulfills Shinji's belated promise on floating the wooden ship that they have made on the river, just before an atomic bomb would fall over Hiroshima (and right before Nagasaki). *"After Beleninsk" - Su Ji-Hoon and his friends pray for the departed souls who were killed in the USRAC War all together while floating their toy boat. Blurry Blurry was performed by an American rock band, Puddle of Mudd. It's also for Ace Combat 5, and it can too be heard in the second half of the credits. This song helps players who finished the game feel so very upbeat once they're done hearing "The Journey Home," just towards the end of the credits. *"Epilogue" - Played in the second half of the final end credits (right after It Only Takes A Moment from Hello Dolly!). Dancing the Hula (Reversed) This reversed version of Dancing the Hula can only be found in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Pickles." The first time this track played throughout the entire series, it was in reverse. You can hear it when Mr. Krabs arrives at SpongeBob's house. *"Kemp" - People began to speak broken English by "sharing the coney." *"An Old Friend" - Su Ji-Hoon meets his pen pal that he hasn't met before throughout World War III, only to find out that he's actually an intelligent ghoul who speaks broken English. Daredevil Daredevil is an OST of Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown. Hence its name, you can hear it in "Lighthouse," where an offensive carried out by a coalition of Osean and Erusean forces to destroy Arsenal Bird Justice and ultimately end the Lighthouse War. *"The Skies of Usea" - Osean-Erusean forces fight together against radicals supported by the Belkan Grey Men together. Daytime Drama Daytime Drama was composed by Geoff Bastow. There are different variations. This type of music often associates with the saddest moments in the spongeBob SquarePants series. It's also a theme song of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Dumped." *"Take Back Walkerville" - SpongeBob and Patrick are saddened about Squidward. Death Trap "Death Trap" was composed by Gregor F. Narholz. The main instruments being played in the piece include low and high strings, a xylophone, a timpani, a harp, horns, trombones, clarinets, cymbals, a snare drum, flutes, and trumpets. *"Raging Ralphie Tennelli and His Grumbling Stepsister in "The Curse of the Flying Tennellis"" - Dorothy Ann threatens Ralphie with a katana. Deep and Wide Deep and Wide usually refers of a song that childrens' Christian education centers would center with, as if it's only a lot of topics but especially the love of God. The song could refer to this scripture: Ephesians 3:17-18 - I pray that you, being rooted and established in love, may have power, together with all the Lord’s holy people, to grasp how wide and long and high and deep is the love of Christ. Accordingly, the lyrics could also refer to the fountain of Christ (or a deity)’s blood flowing to reach all people in all nations. Adults would capture this meaning easier than children. Sometimes you can sing a simple song and rethink that your mind (and/or the Holy Spirit if Christian) reveals another meaning that never occurred to anyone. Because of the broad nature of the lyrics, that could happen to both children and adults. Sometimes, you can also replace each word with “hmmm,” so at the end of the song you may sound like buzzing bees. Children are the most receptive to learning when they can play and learn at the same time. *"Teaming Up With Strength" - A children's choir sings with Arnold, Carlos and Wanda (as three little pigs), including Ralphie (as a wolf), D.A. (as a narrator) and the newly-inducted Beacon Academy soldiers (as themselves) during a big ceremony. *"Rock and Roll To the World" - Ms. Frizzle whistles to this song after crashlanding back to Walkerville (now turned into Janetopolis). Deep and Wide Rock Deep and Wide Rock is a song that is performed by Arnold Perlstein at the climax of Rock and Roll To the World, a chapter of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. It is a rock version of "Deep and Wide" (see the paragraphs above this heading) and an alteration of Twisted Sister's 1984 song "I Wanna Rock" from their album Stay Hungry. In real life, the song was performed by a Filipino rock singer, Bamboo Mañalac. *"Rock and Roll To the World" - Arnold performs this song to set the Walkervillian people free from Janet Perlstein's total control. Der Eisendrache Theme Song The Der Eisendrache theme song is played on a Call of Duty: Zombies map, "Der Eisendrache." *"Der Eisendrache" - In this chapter's first scene, the heroes arrived to a desolate wasteland somewhere in Zeltstrich after rescuing a fatigued Werner Werman in exile, but when zombies arrived, this theme song plays on, so that cause these creatures to try to kill the heroes who are trying to defeat them all bravely. Der Lied von Cinder Fall "Der Lied von Cinder Fall" (Meaning: "The Song of Conder Fall") is a special song that is made by the Nazi Union and their leader, Hermann Fegelein. Also, this song is composed in the Beacon War by Fegelein, plus the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, North Korea and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star can use Cinder Fall's voice (from the computers and voice machines) and the Waffen-SS, the Sturmabteilung and Team MTNJ, and that's when the Wehrmacht can be able to make a song, especially when Fegelein can sing by his voice. Now it is based on "Let the Banners Flutter," and soon, the song will make the whole of the Coalition of the Red Star to feel happy and wanted to listen to this song. Also, this song will make Fegelein and the Nazi Union can get more morality and can have the ability to build more armies with the ability to get more happiness by listening Der Lied von Cinder Fall for the Nazi Union to be able to use this song since Fegelein banned Horst-Wessel-Lied. Now the Horst-Wessel-Lied will be banned by Fegelein for the Coalition of the Red Star with "Der Lied von Cinder Fall" being the replacement of Horst-Wessel-Lied. Now the song will be sung for the Nazi Union, the Coalition of the Red Star, the Waffen-SS, the Sturmabteilung, various Nazi factions, Fegelein, the UCRD, Team MTNJ, the Irken Empire, the Redcoat Union, the People's Democratic Union of Asia and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. *"Code Yellow" - Fegelein and the Wehrmacht soldiers and generals (including their families) sing to this song to celebrate Su Ji-Hoon's "disappearance." Die Wacht am Rhein "Die Wacht am Rhein" (German: ˈvaxt am ˈʁaɪn, The Watch on the Rhine) is a German patriotic anthem. The song's origins are rooted in the historical French–German enmity, and it was particularly popular in Germany during the Franco-Prussian War and the First World War. The original poem was written by Max Schneckenburger in 1840, and is generally sung to music written by Karl Wilhelm in 1854, seven years after Schneckenburger's death. *"Irene Engel's Revenge" - The Nazi Order Wehrmacht marches for the first time. Dingle's Regatta Dingle's Regatta was composed by Brian Peters. *"In the Navy" - Played normally when Su Ji-Hoon was relaxing enjoyingly in a Dosan Ahn Changho-class submarine while sailing towards the Sea of Japan. It turned into a heavy metal version of this soundtrack when North Korean submarines attacked the submarine with torpedoes. Dotson'Sa Save Tsarina Molly "Dotson'Sa Save Tsarina Molly!" is the national anthem of the Empire of Denalia. The song was chosen from a competition held in the First Anniversary of the Establishment of the Empire of Denalia. *"The Tsarina of Qyah" - Molly and her friends sing this newly-adopted national anthem during a celebration for destroying the SOLG Terror Destroyer and saving Qyah from a nuclear destruction since she was coronated into a tsarina. Eastside Story Eastside Story (a) was composed by Trevor Duncan. *"Prologue" - Su Ji-Hoon depressingly walks through the ruins in the opening of this story./Su Ji-Hoon looks very impatient while the train is taking too long to arrive. *"Home Sweet Home" - Su Ji-Hoon was slightly anxious about the deteriorating international situation. Ertra, Ertra, Ertra '' '' "Ertra, Ertra, Ertra" (Tigrinya: ኤርትራ ኤርትራ ኤርትራ, Arabic: ارتريا ارتريا ارتريا‎) is the national anthem of Eritrea. It was adopted in 1993 shortly after independence, and is officially transliterated as "Eritrea, Eritrea, Eritrea" in English. The hymn was written by Solomon Tsehaye Beraki, and composed by Isaac Abraham Meharezghi and Aron Tekle Tesfatsion. *"After Kassala" - JoJo Siwa and Tiffany Haddish, both disguised as Nile River Coalition soldiers, listen to the NRC soldiers singing while doing an espionage mission during a flag-raising ceremony. Esta Noche (a) Esta Noche (a) was composed by Hans Ehrlinger. *"Mutated and Stillborn" - Su Ji-Hoon approaches a makeshift hospital/hostel (heard on the radio). *"Prayer" - Su Ji-Hoon sees public transportation going back to normal for the very first time long after the Last Day was over (and even by the time when emergency powers were declared in a month before it all happened). Father Geoffrey Loves His People Father Geoffrey Loves His People is an Asgardian song that's based off of the Ukrainian anarchist/anti-Soviet/post-World War I song "Mother Anarchy Loves Her Sons." *"Asgardia United" - A radio plays this song when Su Ji-Hoon was tuning himself in to an Asgardian radio station while he's in a battlefield. For The Last Time For The Last Time is a sad and romantic piece composed by Alexander Nakarada. Lots of harmonies and strings. Perfect for those sad scenes where you want your viewers to cry a couple of tears. This music will help you achieve that. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - After an ensuing battle against the Magna Men, the battle eventually stopped when a platoon of Grand Alliance tanks arrive together with Steven Gätjen telling them to yield their weapons. Later on, he says that the battle is over, and promises that if the Soviet, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers soldiers surrendered to the Alliance, they could go home to their families the very same day and rejoin the Grand Alliance since they did help the Alliance out in the First Beacon War, suggesting that the Alliance should have the USRAC apologize to them, and at the same time, he even tells the truth about the USRAC War that it had been commenced by the ISIS and the Grey Men, not Ruby Rose. Also seen when an American soldier and a Nazi Union general meet for the first time as friends since they run out of ammo. At the end of this track (and towards the end of that chapter, and the episode), it shows a flash forward showing the two of these men as old people visiting a cemetery in Walkerville. Fortunate Son "Fortunate Son" is a song by the American rock band Creedence Clearwater Revival released on their fourth studio album, Willy and the Poor Boys in November 1969. It was previously released as a single, together with "Down on the Corner," in September 1969. It soon became an anti-war movement anthem; an expressive symbol of the counterculture's opposition to U.S. military involvement in the Vietnam War and solidarity with the soldiers fighting it. The song reached #14 on the United States charts on November 22, 1969, the week before Billboard changed its methodology on double-sided hits. The tracks combined to climb to #9 the next week, on the way to peaking at #3 three more weeks later, on 20 December 1969. It won the RIAA Gold Disc award in December 1970. Pitchfork Media placed it at number 17 on its list of "The 200 Greatest Songs of the 1960s." Rolling Stone placed it at #99 on its "500 Greatest Songs of All Time" list. In 2013, the song was added to the National Recording Registry by the Library of Congress for being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." *"Fortunate Preschool Character" - The United Preschool Nations Army prepare to hunt down Rubyists. Giải Phóng Miền Nam "Liberate the South" (Vietnamese: Giải phóng miền Nam), also known as "Release the South," was the national anthem of the Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnam from 1969 to 1976. *"Giải Phóng Miền Nam" - The One Voice Children's Choir perform this song for the South Vietnamese comrades who seek reunification under a communist rule and the restoration of the Ho Chi Minh Thought. *"Highway to Saigon" - Sung by the Walkerville Elementary School students in formal clothes in a recital (arranged by the Viet Cong by request) as a propaganda event against the ducangers. Glory to Hong Kong "Glory to Hong Kong" (Chinese: 願榮光歸香港) is a Cantonese march composed and written by a musician under the pseudonym "Thomas dgx yhl," with the contribution of a group of Hong Kong netizens from online forum LIHKG during the 2019 Hong Kong protests. It has been widely adopted as the anthem of these protests, with some even regarding it as the "national anthem of Hong Kong." Since widespread protests in Hong Kong erupted in early June 2019, various songs that symbolise democracy, such as "Do You Hear The People Sing" from Les Misérables, have been chanted by protesters on different occasions as their anthems. "Glory to Hong Kong", according to the composer, was created "to boost protesters' morale and unite people." Since the song's publication, it has been sung at most demonstrations. There are also numerous versions in English and other languages circulating the web. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Protesters song "Glory to Hong Kong" in Times Square happily. Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada "Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada" (English: Glory to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship; Portuguese: Glória à Ditadura Revolucionária Capitalista Unificada) was adopted as the national anthem of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship by Supreme Leader Richard Loud III. The lyrics were written by his sister, Anne Vanderbilt Loud. The music was composed by a Venezuelan musician named Juan José Landaeta in tune of Gloria al Bravo Pueblo, the national anthem of Venezuela. *"A Lavish Human Sacrifice" - The UCRD People's Armed Forces Musical Corps play this national anthem when the UCRD flag is raising during a ceremony. God Bless Gerasecia God Bless Gerasecia is the national anthem of the Federal Republic of Gerasecia (FRG) that takes in tune of "Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle," the sixth of the seven songs featured in the season three finale of My Little Pony, "Magical Mystery Cure," which was sung during Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation. Second and third verses are added towards the end of the USRAC War, and it relates to peace, democracy and freedom for the nation, and even praising the emperor, the empress, the kings, queens, princes and princesses of Gerasecia, including the President, Vice President, Prime Minister and Chancellor of Gerasecia. It's written by Daniel Ingram and orchestrated by Steffan Andrews, but the lyrics are re-written by a Gerasecian poet named Tekoah Starwhistle. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Played during the opening segment of the Silbervia Conference by a choir and an orchestra. God Bless the USA "God Bless the U.S.A." (also known as "Proud To Be An American") is an American patriotic song written and recorded by American country music artist Lee Greenwood, and is considered to be his signature song. The first album it appears on is 1984's You've Got a Good Love Coming. It reached No. 7 on the Billboard magazine Hot Country Singles chart when originally released in the spring of 1984, and was played at the 1984 Republican National Convention with President Ronald Reagan and First Lady Nancy Reagan in attendance, but the song gained greater prominence during the Gulf War in 1990 and 1991, as a way of boosting morale, and was re-included on his 1992 album American Patriot as a result of its newfound popularity. The popularity of the song rose sharply after the September 11 attacks and during the 2003 invasion of Iraq, and the song was re-released as a single, re-entering the country music charts at No. 16 and peaking at No. 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 pop chart in 2001. The song was also re-recorded in 2003 and released as "God Bless the U.S.A. 2003." Greenwood also wrote a Canadian version of this song called "God Bless You Canada." The song has sold over a million copies in the United States by July 2015. *"There Ain't No Doubt I Love This Land" - During the Testimonial Week parade for the Grand Alliance in Manila, Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha perform the chorus part with the Madrigal Singers all together on stage. This made Su Ji-Hoon how to remember that the Texas Tenors sung this song in the Beacon Academy Soldier Ceremony from the past week before this parade happened. Gott Erhalte Franz den Kaiser "'''''Gott erhalte Franz den Kaiser" (English: "God Save Emperor Francis", lit. "God save Francis the Emperor") is a personal anthem to Francis II, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and later of the Austrian Empire. The lyrics were by Lorenz Leopold Haschka (1749–1827), and the melody by Joseph Haydn. It is sometimes called the "Kaiserhymne" (Emperor's Hymn). Haydn's tune has since been widely employed in other contexts: in works of classical music, in Christian hymns, in alma maters, and as the tune of the "Deutschlandlied", the national anthem of Germany. *"Reunited" - The crowd of people sing this national anthem during the reunification ceremony of Austria and Hungary, and the coronation of Karl von Habsburg as the new Emperor of Austria-Hungary. Grass Skirt Chase "Grass Skirt Chase" was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. It is the famous "chase music" of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. *"War Never Changes" - Su Ji-Hoon and his family, including the Preschool Girls all of his friends, escape to a Vault fallout shelter in Seoul when a Hwasong-15 nuclear missile is launching towards the city (and before an EMP blacked out most South Korean cities). Grave of the Fireflies Theme Song The Grave of the Fireflies'' theme song''' is heard in the closing credits of the live action version of the same name. The credits sequence consists of some of Seita and Setsuko Yokokawas when they're still alive, including a montage showing children from around the world affected by various conflicts (as of 2005). In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it's also played in The Acquitting, but there will be a music video showing a montage of child-aged cartoon characters in formal clothes that are found in some cartoon episodes replacing the live-action kids that had affected in various conflicts and military occupations (while the footages of Seita and Setsuko are kept), which will be used in the Japanese spinoff of this story. *"The Acquitting" - Su Ji-Hoon looks at a book showing all the guests of How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony and afterparty. Happy-Go-Lively Happy-Go-Lively was composed by Laurie Johnson. *"Power to the Cephalopods" - Su Ji-Hoon was watching clips of Tentacle Acres before World War III and the rise of Squidward Tentacles as the first Supreme Leader of the Soviet Socialist Republic (later the Socialist Republic) of Cephalopodistan. Hawaiian Breeze "Hawaiian Breeze" was composed by Jon Jelmer. The main instruments being played in the piece include a guitar, bass, and a ukulele. The piece has two parts. *"Former Glory" - Su Ji-Hoon listens on the radio that a female radio host announces that electricity should return by 50% on the same day when life returned on Earth, only this time, by hydroelectricity, nuclear power, biofuels, wind power and solar power. Hawaiian Cocktail "Hawaiian Cocktail" was composed by Richard Myhill. It mostly plays as the sad theme for the show. The track features a steel guitar playing throughout. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Mrs. Charming begs Mr. Charming not to do some carpenting. *"Eek, A Ghoul!" - Su Ji-Hoon walks out from the Axiom and recheck around the ruins of Seoul, just long after the Last Day. *"The Dead Soldier" - Su Ji-Hoon walks with patients in the hospital after the Last Day, still suffering with bloodied bandages while waiting for Safe Havens' imported medicine and medical equipment to arrive.. Heil Dir Im Siegerkranz "Heil dir im Siegerkranz" (German for "Hail to Thee in the Victor's Crown," literally: "Hail to You in a Victor's Wreath") was the unofficial national anthem of the German Empire from 1871 to 1918. Before the foundation of the Empire, it had been the royal anthem of Prussia since 1795 and remained it after 1871. The melody of the hymn derived from the British anthem "God Save the King". For these reasons, the song failed to become popular within all of Germany. Not only did it fail to win the support of most German nationalists, it was never recognized by the southern German states, such as Bavaria or Württemberg. After World War I, the German Empire came to an end and "Das Lied der Deutschen" became the national anthem of the Weimar Republic. Himno de la Alegría Il Divo's Himno de la Alegría is to be the main theme of the soundtrack of the 2016 Japanese film Everest in December 2015. *"Alike in Journey" - Rescue team members and helicopters arrive to save Ms. Frizzle, her class, the Dark Lord Knight and Su Ji-Hoon from being stuck in a destroyed hot air balloon-like airship that the Magic School Bus did transform after the race to Ol' Spaghetti was over and since Mikey used a modern detonator to destroy it. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - The heroes realize the Fire of Friendship is being powered by singing "The Journey Home" when they also realize that windigos are freezing their homelands badly. Home "Home" is heard in the second part of the ending sequence of Ace Combat 6, where you can see "Shamrock" (Marcus Lampert), still alive from the crash, riding on a wheelchair while looking around the newly-built city of Gracemeria after the Emmerian-Estovakian War is over. Once you see Matilda and Melissa Herman and many other kids on the frontyard of their residence, you will hear the song finally coming to an end, and then you'd love to witness the credits of the game, and that's it (as long as you try not to cry.)! Game over... for now. But you can still play it again if you want some more action, and/or you can relieve this game by playing it again in all these previously-completed levels, but you can hear it again when you watch that ending cutscene again also. *"Old Rivals Reunited" - (0:00-1:16) Ms. Frizzle's class and the former Celebrity Super Stumpers champions finally go to sleep together. (1:16-1:50) Later, Mugman gives a birthday present to Cuphead, showing the sixteen kids hugging together in forgiveness and reconcilation. House of Horror "House of Horror" are two different tracks, with one consisting of five parts composed by William Merrick Farran, and the second one composed by Larry Hochman. Both tracks are played using low strings, higher strings, a glockenspiel, an oboe, a bassoon, and low brass instruments. Version 1 Part 3 *"The Abomination" - The South Vietnamese Umbrella Force is dropping a lot of conventional zombification bombs over major Grand Alliance, Coalition of the Red Star and Global Liberation Union cities. ''House of the Dead'' Boss Theme The House of the Dead boss theme is used in parts where you (playing as Thomas Rogan) face off against Chariot Type 27, Hangedman Type 041 and Hermit Type 6803 in House of the Dead. *"The Medici Chariot" - The heroes bravely fight against the Medici Chariot. Hula Dancers Hula Festival was composed by George Elliot. *"Home Sweet Home" - Su Ji-Hoon finally returns home after a long and boring border guard duty. *"Optimistic Renewal" - Su Ji-Hoon sees some evidence of renewed optimism for survivors of the Last Day (by playing hopscotch). Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101 Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101 was composed by Antonín Dvořák. It would've been everybody's favorite humoresque by Dvořák himself ever since that it's also one of these eight humoresques that he ever made. *"Assembling the Team" - The Buttertoast Alliance train together in Ciudad de Victoria with the other Grand Alliance soldiers in order to prepare for their very first deployment; the Battle of Asmara. It's played with trumpets too. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" is a rock ballad performed by American hard rock band Aerosmith for the 1998 natural disaster film Armageddon which lead singer Steven Tyler's daughter Liv Tyler starred in. It is one of four songs performed by the band for the film, the other three being "What Kind of Love Are You On", "Come Together" and "Sweet Emotion". Written by Diane Warren, the song debuted at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, giving the band their first and only number-one single there. The song stayed at number one for four weeks, from September 5 to September 26, 1998. The song also stayed at number one for several weeks in several other countries, including Australia, Ireland and Norway. It sold over a million copies in the United Kingdom and reached number four on the UK Singles Chart. The song was also covered by American country music singer Mark Chesnutt for his album of the same name. In early 1999, his version was a top-twenty hit on the Billboard Hot 100 while also topping the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. *"The Scorpion Stings" - ISS astronauts try to deactivate the ISIS-hijacked North Korean nuclear missiles from hitting Hiroshima and Nagasaki. I Vow to Thee, My Country "I Vow to Thee, My Country" is a British patriotic song, created in 1921, when a poem by Sir Cecil Spring Rice was set to music by Gustav Holst. The origin of the lyric is a poem by diplomat Cecil Spring Rice, which he wrote in 1908 while posted to the British Embassy in Stockholm. Then called '''''Urbs Dei (The City of God) or The Two Fatherlands, the poem described how a Christian owes his loyalties to both his homeland and the heavenly kingdom. The lyrics were in part based upon the motto of the Spring family, from whom Spring Rice was descended.The first verse, as originally composed, had an overtly patriotic stance, which typified its pre-World War I era. In 1912, Spring Rice was appointed as Ambassador to the United States of America, where he influenced the administration of Woodrow Wilson to abandon neutrality and join Britain in the war against Germany. After the United States entered the war, he was recalled to Britain. Shortly before his departure from the US in January 1918, he re-wrote and renamed Urbs Dei, significantly altering the first verse to concentrate on the huge losses suffered by British soldiers during the intervening years. According to Sir Cecil's granddaughter, the three verses were never intended to appear together. The original poem consisted of verses 2 and 3, the amended poem of verses 1 and 3. The first verse, and the rarely sung second verse, refer to the United Kingdom, and particularly to the sacrifice of those who died during the First World War. The last verse, starting "And there's another country," is a reference to God's kingdom. The final line is based on Proverbs 3:17, which reads "Her ways are ways of pleasantness, and all her paths are peace" in the King James Version. *"Assembling the Team" - Ending of the chapter. *"We'll Never Let You Go" - Ms. Frizzle's class sing this song together as a lullaby, even if Ms. Frizzle wasn't around. That's after reciting "Our God, Our Help in Ages Past" and "The Charge of the Light Brigade." At the end of this song, they yawned and went to sleep. In Den Tiroler Bergen "In den Tiroler Bergen" (literally meaning "in the Tyrolese mountains" in German) is an Austrian (or an Austro-Hungarian folk song) that's known for its performance by austrian folk singer Andreas Aschaber for "Spetakel aus den Bergen" ("a spectacle on the mountains") on the music video that's seen on the right. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Beowulf (Skullgirls) and Claire Lyons (The Clique) are playing this song on a piano, as the Silbervia Conference guests were singing to this song joyfully during an afterparty. It happens after a toast was given from Emperor Silbergeld to honor the New Central Powers, the Beleninsk Pact and the Coalition of the Red Star. It Only Takes A Moment It Only Takes A Moment occurs when Cornelius Hackl was trying to do his best to ensure that his date with Irene Molloy should be the shortest, probably lasting for approximately any negative power of seconds or so. It's heard in Hello, Dolly!, and it became even more popular in WALL-E. *"Aftermath" - This becomes Su Ji-Hoon's favorite song after the Last Day, along with "Put On Your Sunday Clothes." Both of them are the same songs that had performed in Hello, Dolly!. *"Taking A Moment" - Sung by the ghosts of Cornelius Hackl and Irene Molloy (first part), the surviving nuclear war victims (chorus), the ghost of Sadako Sasaki (second part), and finally (after Gen and Ryūta reconcile for thievery in Japanese), Gen Nakaoka and Ryūta Kondō (final part; sung in English). Its lyrics here is slightly modified. When the song ends, Hackl and Molloy talk to Su Ji-Hoon about life and hope in the endless nuclear wasteland, and even Earth's possible recovery (especially to the worlds affected in the Last Day). *"Epilogue" - Played in the first half of the final end credits (followed by Puddle of Mudd's Blurry). Please take note that the WALL-E video game version of this song (like this) is played throughout the credits before transitioning into Blurry. Kamakani (b) "Kamakani (b)" is a traditional Hawaiian song performed by Kapono Beamer. The main instruments being played in the piece include a steel guitar, a ukulele, and bass. *"Aftermath" - United Nations Enclave representatives talk to General Prescott Furaha of the Republic of Kenya about the reported aftermath of the Last Day in many worlds while in an oil rig located very far from California. Kimigayo "Kimigayo" (君が代, Japanese pronunciation: kimiɡajo; "His Imperial Majesty's Reign") is the national anthem of Japan. Its lyrics are the oldest among the world's national anthems, and with a length of 11 measures and 32 characters, "Kimigayo" is also one of the world's shortest. Its lyrics are from a waka poem written by an unnamed author in the Heian period (794–1185), and the current melody was chosen in 1880, replacing an unpopular melody composed by John William Fenton eleven years earlier. While the title "Kimigayo" is usually translated as "His Imperial Majesty's Reign", no official translation of the title or lyrics has been established in law. From 1888 to 1945, "Kimigayo" served as the national anthem of the Empire of Japan. When the Empire was dissolved following its surrender at the end of World War II, the State of Japan succeeded it in 1945. This successor state was a parliamentary democracy, and the polity therefore changed from a system based on imperial sovereignty to one based on popular sovereignty. However, Emperor Hirohito was not dethroned and "Kimigayo" was still retained as the de facto national anthem. The passage of the Act on National Flag and Anthem in 1999 recognized it as the official national and imperial anthem. *"The Wrath of Hiroto Naosuke" - The New Empire of the Rising Sun is formed. La Marseillaise "La Marseillaise" (/ˌmɑːrsəˈleɪz, ˌmɑːrseɪˈ(j)ɛz/ MAR-sə-LAYZ, MAR-say-(Y)EZ, French: maʁsɛjɛːz) is the national anthem of France. The song was written in 1792 by Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle in Strasbourg after the declaration of war by France against Austria, and was originally titled "Chant de guerre pour l'Armée du Rhin" ("War Song for the Rhine Army"). The French National Convention adopted it as the Republic's anthem in 1795. The song acquired its nickname after being sung in Paris by volunteers from Marseille marching to the capital. The song is the first example of the "European march" anthemic style. The anthem's evocative melody and lyrics have led to its widespread use as a song of revolution and its incorporation into many pieces of classical and popular music. *"Assembling the Team" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew raise the French Foreign Legion flag for the Buttertoast Alliance's allegiance to the French Army and the British Army. Land of the Mariana Sauce Rivers "Land of the Marinara Sauce Rivers" is the national anthem of the Grand Caliphate of Pastaland. It is in tune of an old Iraqi national anthem, "Ardh ul-Furatayn." *"Alike in Journey" - Played on a radio after an announcement from a Pastalandic anchorwoman that the Pastalanders should stand up to listen to the Caliph of Pastaland in his speech regarding of the Soviet invasion of his country and in dire need for American-led international assistance and restabilization of his nation's economy. Laughter Laughter was composed by Jurgen Schlachter. It's heard in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III," and even in a John R. Dilworth production, "The Dirdy Birdy." *"Home Sweet Home" - Su Ji-Hoon makes a joke with his children and his wife after returning home from border guard duty. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!," also known as "Let It Snow," is a song written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in July 1945. It was written in Hollywood, California during a heat wave as Cahn and Styne imagined cooler conditions. Despite the lyrics making no mention of any holiday, the song has come to be regarded as a Christmas song in North America due to its winter theme, being played on radio stations during the Christmas and holiday season and having often been covered by various artists on Christmas-themed albums. In the Southern Hemisphere, however, it can be played during the winter months of June, July, and August; and in New Zealand, some play it at Matariki. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon, while drinking a cup of hot cocoa, sees snow falling (after the Last Day) is over, which would mark the start of a nuclear winter. Let's Get Cooking Let's Get Cooking is a song that you can grab yourself or your preschooler so you can cook up a magical moment in the kitchen. You can hear this sweet-sounding song when you watch Butterbean's Cafe, and this song can always occur when Butterbean and her friends are cooking together to make a meal for an episode (complete with a "Fairy Finish"). *"Butterbean's Revenge" - Butterbean and her friends secretly make chocolate pies as delievery for North Korea to fool them. This song is repeated, and at the end of the first repeat of the song, they sing the US Air Force song (because they're giving the Boeing B-52 Stratofortresses payloads of them in crates), then this song repeats. Lonely Hearts Club "Lonely Heart's Club (a)" was composed by David Bell and Otto Sieben for SpongeBob SquarePants. It usually plays when someone gets mad in some of its episodes. *"Saving Blake" - General Wanda Li gets angry about Blake Belladonna and his family surviving from their execution by the Faunus People's Liberation Army after receiving a report. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon angrily talks to a crying skin-peeled survivor who arrives at his Vault. Lupang Hinirang "Lupang Hinirang" (hiˈniɾaŋ, lit. "Chosen Land"; originally Marcha Nacional Filipina, the "Philippine National March") is the national anthem of the Philippines. Its music was composed in 1898 by Julián Felipe, and the lyrics were adapted from the Spanish poem Filipinas, written by José Palma in 1899. Originally written it did not have lyrics when it was adopted as the anthem of the revolutionary First Philippine Republic and subsequently played during the proclamation of Philippine independence on 12 June 1898. Under the American period, the Flag Act of 1907 prohibited the public display of flags, banners, emblems, or devices used by revolutionaries in the Philippine-American War. Under this law, the colonial government banned the song from being played. The Flag Law was repealed in 1919. Under the Commonwealth, Commonwealth Act № 382, approved on September 5, 1938, officially adopted the musical arrangement and composition by Julián Felipe as the national anthem. The Spanish lyrics were translated into Tagalog beginning in the 1940s, with the current Filipino version from 1956 undergoing a slight revision in the 1960s. Over the years, several English versions came into use. On 12 February 1998, Republic Act № 8491 codified the current Filipino lyrics into law. *"Showdown in the Venetian" - Sung acapella like it was in a boxing match during a Philippine Independence Day celebration segment (and a tribute to a Filipino-themed wrestling heel, or a burgeois) in a Soviet Championship Wrestling match in Macau while the crowd booed due to the country's support over the Grand Alliance (while some Filipinos in Macau cheered). It also happens before and after a traditional Philippine dance medley too. After the medleys, he announced that he wanted to challenge against a Chinese wrestler. Su Ji-Hoon saw it on TV. Take note that it's a reference to an Indian independence day celebration segment in a WWE SummerSlam event with Jinder Mahal involved. Magician Type-0 Boss Fight Theme The Magician Type-0 boss fight theme can be played when you fight against Magician Type-0 in The House of the Dead 4. *"New Meridian of the Dead" - Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and many other heroes fight against Liliana Delacroix, Eloise Scarletvoid's own Magician Type-0 creation that she made. Magna Men Magna Men is played as a battle music when the kid agents (still all dresed in formal clothes) fight against the Magna Men during a gala that honors the newly-recruited Spy Kids from all over Earth, just after temporary putting the adults into their deep sleep with the poisoned champaignes after a toast. It was composed for Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Similar to that same scene from Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, all the kid heroes fight against the Magna Men with all the secret agent gadgets that are formal-themed in the afterparty. Marcha Real The "Marcha Real" (Spanish pronunciation: reˈal, "Royal March") is the national anthem of Spain. It is one of only four national anthems in the world (along with those of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, and San Marino) that has no official lyrics (although it had lyrics in the past, they are no longer used). One of the oldest in the world, the Spanish national anthem was first printed in a document dated 1761 and entitled Libro de la Ordenanza de los Toques de Pífanos y Tambores que se tocan nuevamente en la Ynfantª Española (Book of the Ordenance of Newly Played Military Drum and Fife Calls by The Spanish Infantry), by Manuel de Espinosa. There, it is entitled "La Marcha Granadera" (English: "March of the Grenadiers"). According to the document, Manuel de Espinosa de los Monteros is the composer. There is a misconception that its author was Frederick II of Prussia, a great lover of music. That started in 1861 when it appears for the first time published in La España militar (Military Spain). In 1864, the colonel Antonio Vallecillo published the story in the diary El Espíritu Público (The Public Spirit), claiming the supposed Prussian origin of Marcha Real popular. According to Vallecillo, the anthem was a gift from Frederick II to the soldier Juan Martín Álvarez de Sotomayor, who was serving in the Prussian Court to learn the military tactics developed by Frederick II's army, under orders of King Charles III. In 1868, the history is published in Los Sucesos, changing the destinatary of the gift with Pedro Pablo Abarca de Bolea, Count of Aranda. The myth was picked up in different publications of 1884 and 1903 until it was included in 1908 in the Enciclopedia Espasa. In 1770, Charles III declared the "Marcha de Granaderos" as the official Honor March, and that formalized the habit of playing it in public and solemn acts. It became the official anthem during Isabel II's reign. After the 1868 Revolution, General Prim convoked a national contest to create an official state anthem, but it was declared deserted, advising the jury that "Marcha de Granaderos" was considered as such. By Alfonso XIII's time, it was established by a Royal Circular Order (27 August 1908) that interpreted the harmonization of the march done by Bartolomé Pérez Casas, Major Music of the Royal Corps of Halberdier Guards. During the Second Republic, Spain didn't have an official anthem and Himno de Riego was adopted as pseudo-official anthem. The actual symphonic version of the "Marcha Real" that replaces the Pérez Casas one belongs to maestro Francisco Grau and is the official one after the Royal Decree of 10 October 1997, when the Kingdom of Spain bought the author rights of the Marcha Real, then belonging to Pérez Casas's heirs. According to the Royal Decree 1560/1997, it should be in the key of B-flat major and a tempo of 76 bpm (♩=76), with a form of AABB and a duration of 52 seconds. *"Warcelona" - Heard on the radio. March of the Volunteers The "March of the Volunteers" is the national anthem of the People's Republic of China, including its special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. Unlike most previous Chinese state anthems, it is written entirely in the vernacular, rather than in Classical Chinese. Its lyrics were composed as a dramatic poem by the poet and playwright, the Japan-educated Tian Han in 1934 and set to music by Nie Er from Yunnan Province the next year for the film Children of Troubled Times. It was adopted as the PRC's provisional anthem in 1949 in place of the "Three Principles of the People" of the Republic of China and the Communist "Internationale". When Tian Han was imprisoned during the Cultural Revolution in the 1960s, the march was briefly and unofficially replaced by "The East Is Red", then played without words, then played with altered words. Restored to its original version, the "March of the Volunteers" was raised to official status in 1982, adopted by Hong Kong and Macau upon their restorations to China in 1997 and 1999, respectively, and included in the Chinese Constitution's Article 136 in 2004 (Article 141 in 2018). *"Take Back Walkerville" - Played during a military parade for the Coalition of the Red Star, celebrating the Coalition's triumph on taking over Walkerville right after the Walkervillian Holocaust. It's only seen when the heroes and civilians in the shelter were seeing this news coverage involving a victory parade. Marines' Hymn The "Marines' Hymn" is the official hymn of the United States Marine Corps, introduced by the first director of USMC Band, Francesco Maria Scala. It is the oldest official song in the United States Armed Forces. The "Marines' Hymn" is typically sung at the position of attention as a gesture of respect. However, the third verse is also used as a toast during formal events, such as the birthday ball and other ceremonies. *"After Kassala" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew members sing this song before boarding on the Rah-Rah-Robot again. ''May Bukas Pa'' May Bukas Pa (literally "There's another tomorrow") is a theme song of an ABS-CBN teleserye of the same name (May Bukas Pa). This song is so sad that it fits the show's theme. *"The Fall of a Little Blonde Boy" - Sung by Rusty Rivets and Ruby Ramirez during Liam McLoud's funeral (which was held in the Manila Memorial Park in Sucat, just after he was shot by a Virus during the Battle of Puerto Princesa. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Sung by a mother who is calming a wailing child while in an evacuation shelter during Typhoon Sanvu (Bagyong Lannie), a supertyphoon that landfell towards Manila and its nearby provinces (but it would later turn out to be used by a top-secret superweapon that was used by the Philippine Army, which is called the "Bagyonator 3000," which is created and owned by a Philippine general, and is hijacked by a USRAC secret agent from the KGB Order). *"Take Back Walkerville" - Sung by the same mother who is still calming a wailing child from the typhoon, but only this time, while in an underground fallout shelter that was hidden underneath Elder Kettle's house. Military Anthem of the People's Liberation Army The Military Anthem of the Chinese People's Liberation Army (Chinese: 中国人民解放军军歌; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Jūngē), also known as the March of the Chinese People's Liberation Army (simplified Chinese: 中国人民解放军进行曲; traditional Chinese: 中國人民解放軍進行曲; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Jìnxíngqǔ), is a patriotic song of the People's Republic of China. The song was written by Gong Mu (公木, real name Zhang Yongnian 张永年) and composed by Zheng Lücheng (郑律成, 정률성). The song's former name was March of the Eighth Route Army (simplified Chinese: 八路军进行曲; traditional Chinese: zh; pinyin: Bālùjūn Jìnxíngqǔ), and was one of the six songs in the Chorus of Eighth Route Army (simplified Chinese: 八路军大合唱; traditional Chinese: 八路軍大合唱; pinyin: Bālùjūn Dàhéchàng), all of which had Gong Mu as song writer and Zheng Lücheng as the composer. The song became known as the "March of the Liberation Army" (simplified Chinese: 解放军进行曲; traditional Chinese: 解放軍進行曲; pinyin: Jiěfàngjūn Jìnxíngqǔ) during the second Chinese Civil War. The lyrics were re-edited by the General Political Department in 1951 and the song renamed to March of the Chinese PLA in 1965. On July 25, 1988, the Central Military Commission decided to use the song as the official anthem of the People's Liberation Army. *"Bloodbath in Nanjing" - Played by Redcoat fifers and drummers while advancing to Nanjing with a few Redcoat, Nazi, Irken, Chinese, North Korean, North Japanese, Russian, North Vietnamese and other Coalition forces who were trying to save Nanjing from an ensuing massacre that had went underway by the New Empire of the Rising Sun. *"A New Resolution" - The Mormon Tabernacle Choir and the singing People's Liberation Army soldiers sing together in solidarity for China when it was at war against the New Empire of the Rising Sun during the Third Sino-Japanese War. It occured in a nationwide-broadcasted TV special event that brings condosolences and solidarities towards the Chinese people (and where celebrities from around the world are doing so for China), as produced by CCTV. Monger Skirt Chase Monger Skirt Chase is a remixed SpongeBob SquarePants music soundtrack that mixes Monger Sponge and Grass Skirt Chase (and both of these are chase music tracks). It's also made by a YouTuber named B L O C K Y via RaveDJ (https://rave.dj). *"War Never Changes" - A montage of interdimensional destruction throughout the Last Day is seen. Mr. X Theme Music The Mr. X theme music plays when Mr. X (or Tyrant T-103) was being fought in Resident Evil 2 (either in original and remake editions). *"Mr. X's Revenge" - The first half of a battle against Mr. X while this soundtrack is being played (and before transitioning into X Gon' Give It to Ya).. Murmurs from the Land Forbidden Murmurs from the Land Forbidden is a soundtrack in Monster Hunter World that plays when the hunter battles against large monster in the Rotten Vale. * "The Thing Returns" - Plays when the Train survivors dodging attacks from the K-Z infected and the Thing while they are attacking and transforming eachother at the same time Intense Symphonic Metal Cover A fanmade Intense Symphonic Metal Cover version of the same song composed by and used under permission by Falkkone * "The Thing-Zombie War" - '''Plays when The Thing started transforming some of the zombies of each strain into creatures and attacking the zombies each other. Music to Drive By '''Music to Drive By was composed by Alan Moorhouse. *"Prologue" - Heard from the radio when Su Ji-Hoon was riding all the way home, back to Gyeongyeong. *"Former Glory" - Su Ji-Hoon enjoys the very first time that he sees life on Earth being restored once again. Musical Box (a) Musical Box (a) was composed by Dave Hewson. This music track is played when Patrick Star threatens SpongeBob SquarePants to make him as Patrick very own trophy if SpongeBob doesn't want to be friends again with him, as if he's holding a labeled jar. You can hear it in "Nature Pants," a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. *"The Journey Home" - "You damned Razgriz fools have to be ashamed of yourselves for destroying the pride of the great Belkan nation! I'm gonna make you bastards pay for all this!!" Nada Sōsō "Nada Sōsō" (涙そうそう, Great Tears Are Spilling) is a song written by Japanese band Begin and singer Ryoko Moriyama. It was first released by Moriyama in 1998, but achieved popularity through the cover version by Rimi Natsukawa in 2001. *"A Secret Meeting Underneath the Gala" - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance look at the sleeping gala guests in the ballroom during daybreak (after waking up from a nightmare where the South Vietnamese forces destroy the Grand Galloping Gala with artillery shells). *"We'll Never Let You Go" - While Ms. Frizzle (back to normal clothing) was praying for her class (sleeping in Magic School Bus jumpsuits) to have a peaceful sleep and a peaceful dream, this song is played. *"The Scorpion Stings" - Jyoti, Tim and Ms. Frizzle were crying when they see Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha riding on the Rah-Rah-Robot one last time to defend Hiroshima and Nagasaki from two incoming terrorist-controlled North Korean Hwasong-15 ICBMs. *"Prayer" - Su Ji-Hoon dreams of a young girl strolling through an avenue of cherry blossoms from the ruins of Busan in his daydream. Namibia, Land of the Brave "Namibia, Land of the Brave" is the national anthem of Namibia, adopted in December 1991. It was written by Axali Doëseb, who was the director of a traditional music group from the Kalahari desert. Doëseb was chosen to write it after winning a contest held after Namibia became independent in 1990. *"Free Namibia Again" - Sung by a soprano, an all-male military choir (and with the audience members in unison) when the Namibian flag is raising once again after the Buttertoast Alliance defeated the Subspace Army and finally liberated a Subspace Alliance-occupied territory of South West Africa with some UN collabroation. It was held in a stadium where a ceremony celebrating Namibia's liberation is being held in process. *"After Namibia" - Heard on the radio during a sign-on when the Buttertoast Alliance members wake up while in a camp. National Anthem of the Republic of Cixilwan The national anthem of the Republic of Cixilwan takes in tune of the national anthem of Taiwan (or the Republic of China), better known as "San Min Chu-i" ("The Three Principles of the People" in Chinese) but with different lyrics. *"The Cixilxiao Revolution" - This national anthem is played in the Cixilxiao Town Square after a successful revolution brought an ultimate end to the Rilouzong dynasty rule of Cixilwan. It's sung by a group of pony peasants and workers who revolted against the imperial rule of the Rilouzongs. National Anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command The "National Anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command" (Russian: Государственный гимн Объединенная Советская Команда Красного Нападения, tr. Gosudarstvenny gimn Ob'ednijennaja Sovetskaja Komanda Krasnogo Napadenija), also unofficially known as "Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye" (Russian: Сла́вься, Оте́чество на́ше свобо́дное, lit. "Be Glorious, our free Motherland") is the official national anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and formerly both the national anthem of the Soviet Union and the state anthem of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic from 1944 to 1991, replacing "The Internationale." The lyrics were written by Sergey Mikhalkov (1913-2009) in collaboration with Gabriel El-Registan (1899-1945) and the music was composed by Alexander Alexandrov (1883-1946). Also, the melody of its national anthem continues to be used in the Russian Federation's national anthem, which has different lyrics from the version used in the Soviet Union. *"Raging Tennelli" - The first verse and the chorus of the USRAC national anthem is performed by André Rieu, the Johann Strauss Orchestra, the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, the Alexandrov Ensemble, the CPC Central Military Commission Political Department Song and Dance Troupe, the State Merited Chorus and Symphony Orchestra of the Korean People's Army and the Moranbong Band before Elena Vasilieva announces the start of the caged hardcore wrestling match between Arnold "Captain Rock Man" Perlstein and Ralphie "Weatherman" Tennelli (and after their entrances). *"Alike in Journey" - Carlos is singing the Soviet anthem with the rest of Ms. Frizzle's class during a bank robbery while fighting against security guards that had been hired by the USRAC. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Paul White stops the applause after the kid heroes finished singing Alice Blue Gown and forces all of the audience members, the staff members and the kid heroes who sung this song to sing this national anthem. Nearer, My God, To Thee "Nearer, My God, to Thee" is a 19th-century Christian hymn by Sarah Flower Adams, which retells the story of Jacob's dream. Genesis 28:11-12 can be translated as follows: "So he came to a certain place and stayed there all night, because the sun had set. And he took one of the stones of that place and put it at his head, and he lay down in that place to sleep. Then he dreamed, and behold, a ladder was set up on the earth, and its top reached to heaven; and there the angels of God were ascending and descending on it..." The hymn is well known, among other uses, as the alleged last song the band on RMS Titanic played before the ship sank. *"War Never Changes" - Played by CNN while signing off towards the end of a Last Day coverage. *"Aftermath" - Played by a female United Nations peacekeeper who wears his hazmat suit, along with the three other UN peacekeepers in hazmat suits (who are all male) to calm the survivors down while evacuating from the black rain. At the same time, scenes of the post-nuclear blast devastation from around the world are seen, and Su Ji-Hoon's narration about the dangers of a nuclear fallout and this song accompany all of this together at the same time. At the end, she said, "Gentlemen, it's been a privilege of playing with you today." This could be a refernece of when Wallace Henry Heartley said this in the 1995 film Titanic. *"Prayer" - Played by CNN while signing back on at the same time. It's followed by the surviving CNN anchors and newly-recruited CNN anchors praying for peace and for the departed souls who died in the Last Day. Nella's Transformation Song Nella's transformation song is often sung when she transforms herself from a normally ordinary princess into a Princess Knight (or a princess in a shining armor, obviously a female knight for short). *"Train to Gensan Part I: North Avenue" - Nella transforms herself into a Princess Knight (with some anti-zombie/hazmat-like modifications). Nemesis Theme The Nemesis theme is an OST soundtrack that has been played in Resident Evil 3 when Leon Scott Kennedy was fighting against Nemesis in the game. *"The Wrath of Nemesis" - Su Ji-Hoon, Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends (including the rest of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance) are bravely and tirelessly fighting against Nemesis and all of his summoned minions (including some other Umbrella Corporation mercenaries). Nessun Dorma "Nessun dorma" (Italian: ˈdɔrma; English: "Let no one sleep") is an aria from the final act of Giacomo Puccini's opera Turandot and one of the best-known tenor arias in all opera. It is sung by Calaf, il principe ignoto (the unknown prince), who falls in love at first sight with the beautiful but cold Princess Turandot. Any man who wishes to wed Turandot must first answer her three riddles; if he fails, he will be beheaded. In the aria, Calaf expresses his triumphant assurance that he will win the princess. Although "Nessun dorma" has long been a staple of operatic recitals, Luciano Pavarotti popularized the piece beyond the opera world in the 1990s following his performance of it for the 1990 World Cup, which captivated a global audience. Both Pavarotti and Plácido Domingo released singles of the aria, with Pavarotti’s reaching number 2 in the UK, and it appeared on the best selling classical album of all time, The Three Tenors in Concert. The Three Tenors, which includes José Carreras, performed the aria at three subsequent World Cup Finals, in 1994 in Los Angeles, 1998 in Paris, and 2002 in Yokohama. Since 1990, many crossover artists have performed and recorded it. The aria has been sung often in movies and on television. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Squigly sings this song with a microphone while the orchestrai s playing during the Silbervia Conference and the Canopic Ceremony. New World Symphony Op. 95 - Largo New World Symphony Op. 95 - Largo is the part where a spiritual song called "Going Home" would be sung in. This one is the largo part of his ninth symphony, entitled as the "New World Symphony," and that always belongs to a Czech composer named Antonín Dvořák. It would've been everyone's favorite part while listening to this whole symphony by now. *"Epilogue" - Ji-Hoon, his family, the Preschool Girls and his surviving friends visit the Moon for human colonization, just as they're tasked to terraform the Moon and eventually rename it into "Luna." This is also to honor Princess Luna, as mentioned by him. Night Raid "Night Raid" (Traditional Chinese: 夜襲) is a Chinese marching song that's been used within the Republic of China (1912-1949; at least in the mainland, but still existent in Taiwan and some neighborhooding islands as of today) under the Kuomintang/Chiang Kai-shek leadership. *"The Second Rise of the Kuomintang" - A Kuomintang raiding party (led by Wanda Li) storms into the presidential room of the Presidential Office Building in Taipei, Taiwan to ensure that no People's Liberation Army troops occupy the room and the entire building, including the entire city and the entire nation of Taiwan. Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika "Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika" (Xhosa pronunciation: sikʼɛlɛl‿iafrikʼa, lit. "Lord Bless Africa") is a hymn originally composed in 1897 by Enoch Sontonga, a Xhosa clergyman at a Methodist mission school near Johannesburg. The song became a pan-African liberation song and versions of it were later adopted as the national anthems of five countries in Africa including Zambia, Tanzania, Namibia and Zimbabwe after independence. Zimbabwe and Namibia have since adopted new compositions for their national anthems. The song's melody is currently used as the national anthem of Tanzania and the national anthem of Zambia; and since 1997, in the national anthem of South Africa. *"Over the Cape's Mass Grave" - The anti-Subspace Army rebels are singing to this song. No Kidonia Without You No Kidonia Without You is a patriotic song for the Republic of Kidonia. It's also a tribute to President Arthur Read of Kidonia in explaining that a Kidonia without him would be a risky wasteland for all of its people to witness. *"The Reborn of Kidonia" - Kidonian soldiers sing while marching around the streets of Elwood City at the same time, all ready to fight bravely. *"Far From Home, Near To the Grave" - Heard on the radio when the Kidonians are fighting against Belkan Grey Men members during the Battle of Sudentor. ''Papers, Please'' Theme Song The Papers, Please' theme song' is played on the title screen of this video game (Papers, Please).' Many believed that this could be the tune of the national anthem of Arstotzka, as most people heard about it. *"'Lily Cruz of Arstotzka" - The national anthem of Arstotzka is played during the start of the Proclamation Ceremony of Independence, as played by a military band and an orchestra. Parangal Sa Pangulo '''Parangal Sa Pangulo (or "A Toast to the President (of the Philippines") is a presidential hymn to the President of the Philippines, which is composed by Major Xavier Celestial. It's played in special occassions if a Philippine president is declared as a honored guest or involved at in such event like this. *"A Mercy on Their Souls" - The President of the Philippines, Rodrigo Duterte, arrives to watch the execution by hanging ceremony after the Pasig Trials were over. PAW Patrol is On a Roll PAW Patrol is On a Roll is played when the selected pups are going to ride on vehicles upon going to a point of crisis that anyone in Adventure Bay and beyond calls. Singers use the pup's name as chant "go" many times. Ryder was the last, but his vehicle wasn't transformed. *"Bittersweet Reunions" - The PAW Patrol gets deployed to the Haunted Estate. Pilipinas Kong Mahal Pilipinas Kong Mahal (English: My Beloved Philippines) is one of the most popular patriotic songs in the Philippines, others being Bayan Ko ("My Country") and Magkaisa ("Unite"). In the Philippines, patriotic songs are often sung by people at political rallies, protests and demonstrations. These are also performed in plays and patriotic song or dance numbers, especially in schools during Araw ng Kalayaan (Independence Day) celebrations in June and Buwan ng Wikà (Language Month) in August. The song was composed by Filipino musician, Francisco Santiago and lyrics by Ildefonso Santos. This specific song is usually sung during flag retreat. *"Oras ng Dilim" - Played when the Philippine flag is being lowered after the Chinese successfully took over Manila. Popiz Theme Song The theme song of ''Popiz'' is played everytime when an episode of a BabyTV show, Popiz. It's about how Pop and Piz were surprised when a new friend with unusual qualities visits their home. By interacting, exploring and learning to play with their visitor, Pop and Piz discover something new about themselves. It is believed that babies are curious about the world and each new encounter they experience is accompanied by different emotions: excitement, disappointment, happiness, etc. Pop and Piz take viewers on a journey in which they explore first emotions. You can watch the show with your child so you can point out and talk about the emotions that Pop and Piz are expressing. For older children, relate these to experiences that have already occurred (remember how you felt when... remember being scared by your new toy...). *"Former Glory" - The superweapon-affected locations are regrowing vegetation (be it fictional plants, cute plants and normal plants) from the rubble, and are also giving birth to cute animals (including real life animals), all thanks to the "green rain" (a healing rain that has a lot of healing bacteria and completely kills off the remaining radiation). Also, the green rain heals the survivors that have peeled skin, injuries, cuts, melted eyeballs, melted skin, and even radiation sickness from the aftermath of the Last Day (and eventually turn them back to normal; even their tattered clothes, and even clothe the completely naked their pre-Last Day clothes magically). That also decomposes the unburnt corpses and transform themselves into a lush patch of plants. All the stains are clean sooner, and (while the rubble of normal buildings aren't rebuilt, even with that rain),the landmarks are being rebuilt magically (except for the Genbaku dome in Hiroshima). The healing rainstorm lasted at 8:15 AM after opening the Stitchpunk Talisman. Pua Paoakalani (d) "Pua Paoakalani B" is a traditional Hawaiian song performed by Kapono Beamer and Queen Lili'uokalani. The main instruments being played in the piece include a steel guitar, bass guitar, and ukulele. It serves as another sad theme for the show (SpongeBob SquarePants). From season 8 onward, it is mostly replaced by "Saltwater Works." *"Terminally Ill" - Su Ji-Hoon reunites with his dying father who was being affected by acute radiation sickness while he's in another makeshift hospital in Seoul. Put On Your Sunday Clothes Put On Your Sunday Clothes is sung by Cornelius Hackl and everyone else somewhere in New York City as they travel to Yonkers, and judging by the title, everyone is dressed in formal clothes for their travel to Yonkers to visit Dolly and anyone else from far away via train. It's also played in WALL-E. *"Aftermath" - This song becomes an upbeat, morale-boosting song for survivors and authority members alike after the Last Day was over. *"The Scavangers in Sunday Clothes" - Modified into a post-apocalyptic setting-fit lyrics, it's sung by Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls while traveling to Nagasaki, they make the feral ghouls feel attracted and friendly, just before meeting the scavangers in their best clothing. *"Taking A Moment" - A clip of "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" is played from Gen's smartphone while waking an unconscious Max Rockatansky up at the same time. Rah-Rah-Robot Song The Rah-Rah-Robot song is heard when Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli and Wanda Li are piloting the Rah-Rah-Robot in Magic School Bus jumpsuits while Jyoti Kaur and Tim Jamal are playing volleyball with the other four kids against Janet Perlstein and her team. It's heard throughout a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "Ralphie Strikes a Nerve." *"Star-Spangled Warthog" - The Rah-Rah-Robot crew (Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda) arrive to Robo-Land once again with them wearing Magic School Bus jumpsuits, holding their helmets, as they prepare to ride on the Rah-Rah-Robot once again to defeat Hakim and save Kassala (and soon after the evacuation, North Africa) *"The Last Laugh" - Arnold is happy that the crew had won again, believe it or not, thanks to Ralphie and the Rah-Rah-Robot. This ignites the crowd to cheer loudly. *"The Scorpion Stings" - The Rah-Rah-Robot gets one last mission: to save Hiroshima and Nagasaki from terrorist-launched North Korean Hwasong-15 ICBM missiles. Rhodesians Never Die "Rhodesians Never Die" is a Rhodesian patriotic song, written and first recorded by Rhodesian singer-songwriter Clem Tholet in 1973. Though originally released as a pop song, its lyrics caused it to gain an iconic status amongst Rhodesians during the Rhodesian Bush War of the 1970s. Despite Rhodesia being dissolved in 1980 and being replaced with Zimbabwe, the song has resurfaced as an internet meme as the likes of the Soviet Anthem. *"Rhodesia Forever" - David Scobie's rendition is played on the radio while the Buttertoast Alliance is planning. Rule Britannia! "Rule, Britannia!" is a British patriotic song, originating from the poem "Rule, Britannia" by James Thomson and set to music by Thomas Arne in 1740. It is strongly associated with the Royal Navy, but also used by the British Army. *"Star-Spangled Warthog" - After Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda's normal outfits turn into Magic School Bus jumpsuits before riding the Rah-Rah-Robot for the second time, the scene cuts to a Royal Navy sailor dressing himself up in his dress uniform for a farewell party before heading to the Red Sea for a naval blockade. Running After My Fate Running After My Fate is the theme song of an indie post-apocalyptic horror/drama film, The Divide. This rock song is also composed by Jean-Pierre Taieb. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon desparately and slowly, but bravely and surely walks around the ruins of Seoul during a black rain, donned in a hazmat suit (which is worn over his Vault jumpsuit). Secret Service Secret Service was composed by Syd Dale. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Played several times when Ruby Rose was torturing Walovlir Motovov while they're both disclosedly located somewhere in Australia. *"War Never Changes" - Emergency staff members analyze the superweapon attacks over many places in World War III-affected worlds. Senyuu Senyuu is a sad military song sung for the Imperial Japanese Army, and it's written in 1905, sometime during or after the Russo-Japanese War, but it made itself famous throughout World War II. *"Escape From Nowhere" - Mr. Charming sings this song while he's repairing a roof, just hours before the limousine would arrive. At the same time, Mrs. Charming tries to stop him from doing so before they would go with the Little Charmers to the How I Can Help Make the World Great speech. Shepherd of Fire "Shepherd of Fire" is the second single from Hail to the King, the sixth studio album from American heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold. Released on November 7, 2013, the song was a No.1 single on Mainstream Rock, and is the theme song of the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map "Origins," included in the final downloadable content compilation named Apocalypse. It is also featured in the mixed-martial arts video game EA Sports UFC. The song is notably similar to the song Enter Sandman by heavy metal band Metallica. The two songs feature similar intros, main riffs, and have nearly identical song structures. *"Der Eisendrache" - Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends fight against Panzersoldat Gotthard Welcker and his Panzersoldaten in Nolte's castle. *"Origin Vöcktenbühel" - The heroes enter Vöcktenbühel. Silent Night "Silent Night" (German: "Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht") is a popular Christmas carol, composed in 1818 by Franz Xaver Gruber to lyrics by Joseph Mohr in the small town of Oberndorf bei Salzburg, Austria. It was declared an intangible cultural heritage by UNESCO in 2011. The song has been recorded by many singers across many music genres. The version sung by Bing Crosby in 1935 is the fourth best-selling single of all-time. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - How I Can Help Make the World Great guests apologize to the protesters, the UN peacekeepers and the NATO soldiers for supporting the true warmongering nature of the essay competition and the ceremony (while realizing that it was actually arranged by the Belkan Grey Men) by singing to this song all together in German and English. *"The Snow of Peace" - Like what the Triple Entente and the Central Powers did in World War I on Christmas Day, the NATO and the New Central Powers sing this song together in German and English for peace when their soldiers are entrenched in the trench warfare Siren's Song thumb|right|335px Siren's Song '''is a OST from ''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown ''that has been played during Mission 11 - Fleet Destruction. *"Siren's Song" - The middle battle of the Siren's Song operation. *"Osea's Peace" - The Razgriz Squadron is in the middle of a dogfight against Belkan fighter jets. *"The Wrath of the Nile" - Grand Alliance troops evacuate the burning town of Kassala while the Rah-Rah-Robot is destroying NRC invading forces at the same time. Slide Whistle Song "'''Slide Whistle Song" was performed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, and Jeremy Wakefield. The main instruments being played in the piece include a ukulele, lap steel guitars, bass, and bongos. *"Kuroi Ame" - Su Ji-Hoon runs away from newly-transformed ghouls who went crazy from begging for water into craving for flesh, bones, organs and brains, just when the black rain was over. *"Food Riots" - First food riots occur in Seoul. Somnia Memorias Somnia Memorias (Somnia is Latin for "dreams", Memorias is Spanish for "memoirs") is the ending theme of Parasite Eve. It is sung by Shani Rigsbee. One version combines Spanish and Latin, while the other version is in English. The former is featured in the game and the Parasite Eve Original Soundtrack; the latter is featured on Parasite Eve Remixes. The English version is not a completely accurate translation of the Spanish + Latin version. * "Brea" - Plays when Aya Brea introduces for the very first time * "MARS" - Plays when the MARS (Marian Hawke, Aya Brea, Rinoa Heartilly and Sophitia Alexandra) appears for the first time battle Stack of Leis "Stack of Leis" is a traditional Hawaiian piece composed by Kapono Beamer. It is usually used as a sad theme in the show (SpongeBob SquarePants). The main instruments being played in the piece include steel guitars, an acoustic guitar, and the bass. *"Aftermath" - Su Ji-Hoon tries to comfort a grieving family after the Last Day was over since their home was destroyed by a nuclear weapon (along with everything else in their hometown where they live in). Start From Mountain Village "Start From Mountain Village" is played when you play as Marco Rossi in navigating around a mountainous village, which is also the first level of Metal Slug 3D on PlayStation 2. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - The Mane Six (in their gala dresses from a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, "The Best Night Ever") are parachuting to Walkerville at night during the How I Can Help Make the World Great afterparty to the streets while using night vision goggles and pistols to kill the security guards who were guarding the ceremony, which is a reference to that in Silent Scope. They also have fake beards and glasses on their backpacks when they're being dropped into the streets. Steel Licks "Steel Licks" was composed by Jeremy Wakefield. The piece features a short steel guitar lick and the last note of the song plays when "Steel Licks (a)" is done playing. All Steel Licks *"Nora's Reunion" - Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends go to Boston, only to be ruined after the Last Day was over. *"The Crash Site" - Su Ji-Hoon, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stroll around the airplane crash site that had been crashed near Yakyakistan due to EMP that ravaged Yakistown. Szep Asszonynak Kurizalok Szep Asszonynak Kurizalok is one of these Hungarian folk songs, played commonly by the Roma people. *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - A Roma violinist, a Hungarian guitarist, Borislava Nikolova (on an electric piano guitar) and the Canopic Philharmonic Orchestra perform this folk song together during the Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference while the guests were talking, laughing, eating, drinking and chatting. *"Osea's Peace" - Borislava Nikolova is playing on an electric piano guitar on a campfire to Grand Alliance, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers soldiers in the trench. Ten Million Relief Plan I "Ten Million Relief Plan I" is a Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown Soundtrack was composed by Keiki Kobayashi. The music plays in the first part of SP Mission 3: Ten Million Relief Plan where Trigger has to defend the Osean Patrol Aircraft from Erusean forces. *"The Hunt For Lena Loud" - Plays when Mela Lee, Blanc/White Heart, IF, Megan Shipman, Silica/Keiko Ayano, Minori Kusheida, Madoka Kaname and Rie Tanaka hunting down Lena Loud and her true corrupted motives once and for all. *"The Fall of Jadine" - Plays when Mike Toreno ordered Origami Tobichii and Christine Marie Cabanos to finally kill James Reid and Nadine Lustre once and for all The Blaze at Dawn The Blaze at Dawn is the ending theme song of Soul Calibur V, as performed by Jillian Aversa. It's also composed by Cris Velasco. It happens once you defeat Elysium (who looks similar to Sophitia Alexander) in Heaven while playing as Patroklos Alexander and watch the ending cutscene where they use the Soul Calibur to destroy the Soul Edge and turn the world back to normal. *"Former Glory" - Su Ji-Hoon opens the Talisman that has the lost souls of his fallen friends, comrades, loved ones and the victims of World War III to restore life on Earth. The Cherry Blossoms (Sakura Sakura) The Cherry Blossoms (Sakura Sakura) is one of these famous traditional classic music (or gagaku) pieces of Japan; they comprise of mainly koto strings. It's composed by Toshiko Yonekawa for the Popular Koto Melodies Of Japan (Remastered) album. *"Raging Ralphie Tennelli and His Grumbling Stepsister in "The Curse of the Flying Tennellis"" - Dorothy Ann Rourke phones a yakuza named Keiji Maehara (who lives in Tokyo, South Japan, Earth) so she can hire him to kill Ralphie Tennelli for her revenge whilst Carlos Ramon's concerns. The Heart Carol The Heart Carol, or A Circle of Friends, is a song featured in the season two episode Hearth's Warming Eve and in Enterplay's collectible card game. In the episode, it is sung at the end of the play by a choir consisting of the seven main characters and an audience of ponies including the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the CCG, it is sung by Lyra Heartstrings, Golden Harvest, Dr. Hooves, Octavia Melody, and Sweetie Drops on their respective Defenders of Equestria cards #7 C, #20 C, #34 C, #44 C, and #48 C. The show version is the first song where Spike sings, though his singing voice is not heard clearly until The Failure Song in the first part of the season three premiere. Both versions' singers include Dr. Hooves. Shortly after the episode aired, Daniel Ingram posted the lyrics on his Facebook wall under the title "A Circle of Friends." There were numerous differences to the song that actually aired, and Ingram posted a second, amended version soon thereafter. The only differences to the version transcribed below are: "Fire of Friendship" is capitalized, and the final line is rendered as "A circle of friends we'll be 'til the very end." An extended version of the song serves as the tenth track on the holiday album It's a Pony Kind of Christmas, making it the only track from the show to appear on the 2015 edition of the album. According to a Rolling Stone article, "Ingram considered Heart Carol to be a 'real brony anthem' when he wrote it." *"Equestria's Glorious Peace" - Played on the radio when the Equestrian Radio Network was signing on. The Journey Home The Journey Home is an original song for Ace Combat 5 that had been performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, and is sung as a peace sung for Osea and Yuktobania, just because it's sung by its finest pilots throughout Operation Arcadia ("The Unsung War"). *"How I Can Help Make the World Great" - Paul White stops the applause after the kid heroes finished singing Alice Blue Gown and forces all of the audience members, the staff members and the kid heroes who sung that song to sing this anti-war song. *"The Journey Home" - The Razgriz Squadron is fighting the Magna Men bravely to provide support for the kids who are fighting against them with spy gadgets. *"As the Fireflies Fly Again" - While Diane Harrington was dying, she imagines that Ms. Frizzle's class are sleeping in formal clothing during a snowstorm. *"Osea's Peace" - President of the Osean Federation Vincent Harling and Prime Minister of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics Prime Minister Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor give a speech about the USRAC War's ending, the aftermath effects of the final battles of that war, and even focusing on the Global Liberation Union as the main enemy. *"The Last Laugh" - Initally sung by the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members, then sung in unison by all Grand Alliance mecha pilots. Occurs towards the beginning of the invasion of Addis Ababa and just right before fighting Abasi Hakim. *"We'll Never Let You Go" - Played in radio version *"A Field Trip of Dreams" - Ms. Frizzle's class members sleep in Magic School Bus jumpsuits while resting in the Hôpital Européen Georges-Pompidou in Paris, France. This song had been sung quietly by Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie, Tim and Wanda while holding their hands at the same time. The Lineman "The Lineman" was composed by Sam Spence. It is used as the theme for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. The main instruments being played in the piece include a baritone saxophone, drum set, other brass instruments, other saxophones, a timpani, and a bass.It has been replaced by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Action Theme. *"The Deaths and Returns of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy get resurrected by the sun's heat (or solar energy). The Mob The Mob was composed by Sam Spence. *"What Does This Button Do?" - Kremlin staff members are angry about a tactical nuclear missile being used over East Berlin. *"War Never Changes" - Emergency staff members report on how would the stocks go before the Last Day would go in./"Attack warning RED! Attack warning RED!"/Emergency staff members get into their stations and prepare for the worse. The Rain Hurts... Why? The Rain Hurts... Why? 'is a song compsed by Ryo Yonemitsu and sang by Rie Sugimoto based on the song ''The Morning Grow of Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished: Omen as part of the Rie Sugimoto/Krelia soundtrack. * "The Verdict"- Plays in Erica Mendez's radio while trying to calm herself down before Detective Dot is present to announce the briefing. The Rake Hornpipe "'''The Rake Hornpipe" is a traditional hornpipe performed by Robert Alexander White. It is a piece of music that often accompanies scenes at the Krusty Krab. It also seems to be semi-associated with Mr. Krabs. The main instruments being played in the piece include a whistle and an accordion. *"In the Navy" - Su Ji-Hoon is being instructed to be part of the Republic of Korea Navy. The Stars and Stripes Forever "The Stars and Stripes Forever" is a patriotic American march written and composed by John Philip Sousa, widely considered to be his magnum opus. By a 1987 act of the U.S. Congress, it is the official National March of the United States of America. *"The Last Laugh" - After Carlos, Ralphie, Wanda, Arnold, Dorothy Ann and Keesha say "And the Rah-Rah.... Rrrrrrooooobooooot!!" all together loudly in unison, a montage of cheering crowds from many worlds is seen. Some cheer. Some scream for joy. Some squeal. Some whistled. Some applauded. Some chanted "U-S-A!." all at the same time. The Story of My First Love... The Story of My First Love is a song composed by Akimitsu Honma and sung by Rie Sugimoto heavily based on Ys III: Wanderers from Ys' Tearful Twilight soundtrack as part of the Rie Sugimoto/Heal Ring soundtrack * "Cabanos" - Song plays in the Cabaret Grand stage during when Christine Marie Cabanos is looking for James Reid and Nadine Lustre's trails * "The Last Laugh" - JoJo Siwa and Jace Norman are now riding on Saab 35 Drakens during the Fall of Addis Ababa. The Story So Far The Story So Far can be heard in the first chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, "The Story So Far." That's of the same title, and that's also where Sgt. Matthew Baker was narrated the past events on how his squad triumphed in Normandy and would move on to the Netherlands for Operation Market Garden. *"The Story So Far" - Su Ji-Hoon remembers the time when he was in the Asian Crisis, the Storming of the Haunted Estate, the First Beacon War, the USRAC War, the Rubyism Conflict, the Carlitian War, the Resistance-Confederation War and the North African Crisis, including a cursed pistol that he forgot to explain. The Theme of Alexia Type 1 The Theme of Alexia Type 1 is a piece of music composed for Resident Evil CODE:Veronica. It was first released as part of the BIOHAZARD CODE:Veronica ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. It also appears in the expanded BIOHAZARD CODE:Veronica Complete ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. *"Ashford Code" - Played when Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls (including some of his friends) are fighting against Alexia Ashford in battle. The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka "The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka" is a medley of two traditional polkas performed by the Chelmsford Folk Band. Much like "The Rake Hornpipe," it is known as the main theme music of the Krusty Krab and features accordions playing the main melody. It is officially replaced, starting with Season 10, by Jovial Pirates Jig. *"Sea of Chaos" - Su Ji-Hoon was relaxing abroad OFS Kestrel. The Unsung War The Unsung War has been composed by Keiki Kobayashi. Performed by the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra and the ACE COMBAT Chorus Team, it's sung entirely in Latin, foretelling the prophecies and the stories of Razgriz (or the Razgriz Squadron). You can hear it in Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. *"It All Ends Here" - All the immunized grownups bravely take their last stand against the Sickos (infected grownups from Charlie Higson's The Enemy) and the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. Metal Remix A special rock metal remix of the same song that is composed and used permission from Vincent Moretto * "The British Monarchy's Final Stand" - 'Plays when all of the Grand Alliance-famed women (Marian Hawke, Aya Brea, Sophitia Alexandra, Rinoa Heartilly, Cherami Leigh, Sandy Fox, Atelier Girls, Neptunia Force, Allison Jakes, Triss Merigold, the Preschool Girls, the Bee Intelligence Agency and many others) against the last of the British monarchists Tiến Quân Ca "'Tiến Quân Ca" ("Marching Song"), also known as the "Army March" and the "Song of Advancing Soldiers," is the National Anthem of Socialist Republic of Vietnam (SRVN), both written and composed by Văn Cao in 1944. The "Marching Song" was adopted as the national anthem of North Vietnam in 1945, and was adopted as the national anthem of the new unified Socialist Republic of Vietnam in 1976, following the reunification of both North Vietnam and South Vietnam at the end of the Vietnam War. Though it has two verses, the first one is mainly sung. *"At Last" - The people sing this national anthem when Vietnam is reunited again under a Ho Chi Minh Thought-infused communist government. Tiếng Gọi Công Dân "Thanh Niên Hành Khúc" (Saigon: niəŋ hân xúk, Chữ Nôm: 青年行曲, March of the Youths), later known as "Call to the Citizens" (Vietnamese: Tiếng Gọi Công Dân), Chữ Nôm: 㗂噲公民, and before that "March of the Students" (Vietnamese: Sinh Viên Hành Khúc), Chữ Nôm: 生員行曲, was the national anthem of South Vietnam from 1948 to 1975. After the end of the Vietnam War in 1975, the South Vietnamese state was disbanded and thus its national anthem was discontinued. It was replaced with "Giải phóng miền Nam," which was then replaced with "Tiến Quân Ca" when South Vietnam was annexed by North Vietnam. However, the song is still used by Vietnamese expatriates living in the United States, among those in other countries where South Vietnamese refugees consequently resided after the war, as the "Anthem of Free Vietnam." *"Sữa Máu" - Played on loudspeakers before Nguyễn Văn Thiệu gives a speech. Time To Touch the Sky Time To Touch the Sky is a fanmade remix song that's set in tune of Casino Park from Sonic Heroes. Cody James (also known as SpiritOfAHedgehog) sang this song. It's loved by many Sonic the Hedgehog fans, no matter the age, the ethnicity, the gender, etc., just because it's intendedly a tribute to this very series, no matter the dedication. *"Assembling the Team" - The first half of a montage where the fictional characters go onboard the Enterprise that the Buttertoast Alliance is currently using. Tomfoolery "Tomfoolery" is a production track with two versions, one composed by David Snell, and the other composed by Nicolas Carr. It usually plays when a character, typically SpongeBob, Patrick, or (especially) Squidward, does something funny. The instruments played in this piece include the piano, piccolo, trumpet, xylophone, trombone, and tuba. This APM plays at 82 beats per minute. *"Take Back Walkerville" - Su Ji-Hoon plans to attack Bersiegerlin. Transfer Orders Transfer Orders is a OST from Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown that has been played in Mission 9 - Transfer Orders. * "The Flight" '''- Plays when Sophitia Alexandra shows up in Grand Alliance radar systems, flying her F-15C Eagle intercepting Coalition aircraft. * "Adverting the Disaster" - Gipsy Danger (prior to saving Hiroshima and Nagasaki) attempts to save every major city of New Mexico from nuclear weapons. ''Tsushima Maru: ''Sayonara Okinawa' Ending Theme Song' The 'Tsushima Maru: Sayonara Okinawa ending theme song''' is played throughout the ending of a 1982 Japanese animated historical drama war film, Tsushima Maru: Sayonara Okinawa (Japanese: 対馬丸: さようなら沖縄, English translation: "Tsushima Maru: Goodbye Okinawa"). *"Take Back Walkerville" - While the survivors grieve for their homes to be under attack by the Beleninsk Pact, the New Central Powers and the Coalition of the Red Star, a montage shows scenes of many other worlds being under attack by the USRAC War. That was well before Cuphead, Mugman and Ji-Hoon make a optimistic, heart-uplifting rally speech for them. *"Field Trip of Dreams" - A grieving montage of the immediate aftermath of the Last Day (including hibakusha drawings) was seen with Ji-Hoon narrating the aftermath. The final scene shows a lot of schoolchildren from Safe Havens going to sleep in formal clothes... along with their parents. At the very end of the song (and the scene fades to black), Professor Huxley calls into his makeshift radio: "Hello? Is anybody there? Anybody at all?" There is no response. It can be a reference of a 1983 American made-for-television docudrama, The Day After. *"Farewell" - Su Ji-Hoon and all of his surviving friends depart to Luna for a peaceful joint colonization. Twelfth Street Rag "Twelfth Street Rag" was originally composed by Euday L. Bowman in 1914. The new version was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield in 1999 for SpongeBob SquarePants, and features a ukulele and steel guitar playing and occasionally a bass. Two versions of this classic rag are used on the show, one recorded specifically for the show, one prerecorded version, and one that has yet to be used. It usually plays when something weird or crazy might happen. *"Reconstruction Duties" - "All able-bodied citizens, men, women and children, should report for reconstruction duties commencing 0800 hours tomorrow morning. The inhabitants of Release Band F, that is Dore and Totley, Abbeydale, and Woodseats, should rendezvous in Abbeydale Park. Release Band B, that is..."/"Money has had all but no meaning since the attack. One of the only viable currencies is food, given as reward for work or withheld as punishment. In the grim economics of the aftermath, there are two harsh realities. A survivor like me who can work gets more food than one who can't and the more who die, the more food is left for the rest." Tyrant Breaking Loose Tyrant Breaking Loose is played in the original Resident Evil game when you fight against Tyrant in a boss fight. *"The Dark Creature of the Sea" - Su Ji-Hoon, Leon Scott Kennedy, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends and allies fight against the Type-12VZ Sea Tyrant while battling somewhere in the Solomon Islands against China and South Vietnam. United States Armed Forces Medley The United States Armed Forces Medley is a combination of the anthems of the various branches of the United States Military, consisting of the Army, Navy, Coast Guard, Air Force and the Marines. *"Star-Spangled Warthog" - Heard on the radio to pay tribute to the Rah-Rah-Robot's return. Unsung Heroes Unsung Heroes is a OST from Ace Combat 5 that has been played once Razgriz ultimately destroyed the SOLG, which was descended to the coast just far from the Osean capital city of Oured, thus ending the Circum-Pacific War once and for all in its final mission ("The Unsung War"). *"The Victory of a Thousand Fathers" - Survivors triumph the defense of Beleninsk once the Dimmadome Milk Zombies retreat. *"The Omega Clash" - The Battle of Megiddo is finally over. *"The Last Laugh" - In the chapter's final moments, the Rah-Rah-Robot crew take a pose together, saluting while standing on top of the rubble in the Ethiopian capital city of Addis Ababa after the invasion. At the same time, Ji-Hoon narrates a short story about the Rah-Rah-Robot's short history, as it started off only as a giant cheerleading robot, but after a period of slumber, it returned as a great war hero. Towards the end of this song, you can hear Jyoti saying "We won!," Tim saying "We did it!," Ms. Frizzle saying "Salute to the aces of the Star-Spangled Warthog!," the invading soldiers and rebelling civilian milita members changing the names of Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha, and finally, Arnold saying "Can you hear these cheers!? Don't tell me you can't hear 'em!" *"The Scorpion Stings" - The Japan Self-Defense Forces and an alliance of Grand Alliance and Coalition of the Red Star mechas and aircraft succeed their mission to defend Hiroshima and Nagasaki. *"The Final Battle" - After defeating the Ultimate Emperor, whilst Lola Loud's suicide and when the North Korean airshio Dokkaebi is being destroyed in process, all the heroes, including the Kim loyalists, escape with their escape pods, making everyone from many World War III-affected worlds rejoice, aggressive or docile, sapient or non-sapient. We'll Meet Again "We'll Meet Again" is a 1939 British song made famous by singer Vera Lynn with music and lyrics composed and written by Ross Parker and Hughie Charles. The song is one of the most famous of the Second World War era, and resonated with soldiers going off to fight and their families and sweethearts. The song gave its name to the 1943 musical film We'll Meet Again in which Dame Vera Lynn played the lead role. Lynn's recording is featured in the final scene of Stanley Kubrick's 1964 film Dr. Strangelove, and was also used in the closing scenes of the 1986 BBC television serial The Singing Detective. British director John Schlesinger used the song in his 1979 World War II film, Yanks, which is about British citizens and American soldiers during the military buildup in the UK as the Allies prepared for the D-Day Invasion. *"Aftermath" - Played on the radio. Witty Fellow Witty Fellow was composed by Gerhard Trede. The main instruments being played in the piece include an alto saxophone, a piano, baritone saxophone, snare drum, high-hats, and a bass. *"Uncertain Times" - Su Ji-Hoon and his family try to check what time it was for how long will they stay until fallout would decay itself after the Last Day was over. X Gon' Give It To Ya "X Gon' Give It to Ya" is a 2003 song by American rapper DMX, released as the lead single from the soundtrack Cradle 2 the Grave. The song also appeared as a hidden track on DMX's greatest hits album, The Definition of X: The Pick of the Litter. It was written by DMX and produced by co-soundtrack organizer Shatek. This is his most successful single internationally. *"Mr. X's Revenge" - The second half of the battle against Mr. X is underway whilst this song is played. Yutang Tabunon Yutang Tabunon is the Cebuano version of Lupang Hinirang, the Philippine national anthem, written by Jess Vestil. *"Wala’y Pagsibog, Walay Itugyan ang Kaugalingon" - Played on a radio while the Bonny Squad, the UN Enclave, the Philippine National Rangers and the New Cebu Rajahnate Armed Forces (including some other allied factions) are hiding in the trenches whilst fighting in the ruins of what was once known as Cebu City. Zero Zero can be heard when you (as Cipher) are defeating your teammate, Larry "Pixy" Foulke (the final boss). Hence its name, it's played in Ace Combat Zero: The Unsung War, and you can hear it in its final level, "Zero" (hence its name). That's where Pixy would launch V2 missiles despite destroying the silos. *"The Last Laugh" - The Rah-Rah-Robot fights against Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot clone in Addis Ababa while attempting to prevent the LGM-30 Minuteman III missiles from being launched into Grand Alliance major cities. Category:Real World